The long-term goal of this research is to find a more effective medical and pharmacological management of ureteral calculus disease. The experiments are designed to study transport of calculi down the ureter both in an experimental animal and in a clinical study. In the animal study, normal ureteral peristalsis will be investigated by a relatively non-invasive technique in both acute and chronic experiments. In the acute experiments ureteral peristalsis will be recorded on cine film and the image digitalized, analyzed and a three-dimensional plot constructed. Small implanted optical sensors will be used in the chronic experiments. Following the study of normal peristalsis, a model will be developed mimicking the clinical situation of a stone in the ureter. This will then be manipulated with respect to size, shape and texture of calculus, urine flow, ureteral pressure above the calculus, edema of the ureteral wall and the effect of various drugs. Clinical trials will be set up to determine if any of the factors or drugs found to enhance transport of calculi in the animal model have any benefit in ureteral calculus disease in man.